Gerânios VErmelhos
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Esta é uma história curta, intimista, que mostra alguns pensamentos, sentimentos e escolhas de Sara.


Esta é uma fic intimista, onde Sara lembra de coisas significativas que aconteceram em sua vida.

Disclaimer; Não sou dona de nada. Muito menos dos personagens de CSI.

"Estar apaixonado é querer dividir coisas do dia a dia, mesmo se forem coisas comuns, mas se feitas com alguém amado, se tornam especiais"

_Sara acordou e a primeira coisa que viu, foi o outro lado da cama vazio. Deu um longo suspiro e levantou-se._._H__á quanto tempo já, essa era sua primeira visão? Alguns meses, sem dúvida! Seria mais um longo dia vazio, solitário, sem ninguém com quem dividir qualquer coisa, mesmo tola que acontecesse em sua vida sem graça._

_Como ele se atrevia a deixá-la, a não estar mais com ela?Como ele tinha sido tão encantador, que a fizera se apaixonar assim?O que a afastou tanto dele a ponto dele querer a separação?_

_Ela vestiu o robe e deixou o quarto. Era seu dia de folga, e ela detestava não ter o trabalho e os amigos, para distraí-la, não a deixando pensar NELE, em seu casamento, em sua vida..._

_Chegou à cozinha e por um momento estancou seu pensamento tumultuado, para pensar no que iria fazer no café da manhã. Na verdade, qualquer coisa servia; ela não tinha fome mesmo! Ela só sentia fome de carinho, de amor; e quanto a isso, quem poderia saciá-la estava longe, muito distante para enxugar suas lágrimas ou atender seus rogos ou saciar sua fome..._

_Preparou mecanicamente a cafeteira e quando o café ficou pronto, encheu uma caneca com ele, e enquanto sorvia aos goles, a quente bebida, lembrou-se da última vez, que Grissom estivera nessa mesma cozinha..._

_- Eu insisto! – Dizia ele, de cueca e avental, depois de terem feito amor!_

_- Deixe disso Gil, não é necessário! – dizia ela rindo, tentando tirar a caçarola das mãos dele._

_- Eu quero cozinhar pra você, honey! Eu realmente quero! Já sei! Um queijo quente, então?- Ele fez uma engraçada cara de pidão._

_Ela concordou rindo, como negar alguma coisa a esses olhos azuis maravilhosos e pedintes? Como não atender aquele homem formidável que sempre a levava às nuvens, de tão feliz?_

_Sacudiu a cabeça. Terminou o café e voltou ao quarto. Resolveu tomar um banho rápido. Com a água escorrendo em seus cabelos, fechou os olhos, abraçou-se e reavivou a memória do coração.._

_.- Posso entrar e esfregar suas costas?- Perguntou Grissom, na porta do Box._

_- E ainda está parado aí?O que está esperando, um convite impresso? – Respondeu ela, com os olhos brilhando._

_Embaixo do chuveiro, a única coisa em que não pensaram foi em esfregar as costas de Sara._

_Era tudo tão diferente agora. Tudo tão silencioso. Tão estranho sem a presença dele. Às gotas de água do chuveiro se juntaram as lágrimas de Sara. Lágrimas conscientes... Lágrimas purificadoras... Lágrimas de saudades..._

_Foi para o quarto, olhou-se no espelho, estava só de calcinha e sutiã: "Será que não sou mais atraente para ele?" Mirou-se de alto a baixo, de frente, de lado. Apalpou a barriguinha proeminente. Franziu a testa e por fim, disse a si mesma, que ele não era tão fútil._

_Não eram essas coisas, que ele considerava insignificantes, que ganhariam peso na avaliação dele. Uma vez ele largara tudo e viajara meio mundo atrás dela. Bem, ela continuava a mesma pessoa, talvez com um pouco mais de experiência na bagagem._

_Jogou um vestido simples de algodão sobre o corpo. Lembrou-se, tensa, da última vez que ele esteve nesse quarto, da discussão que tiveram, da separação. Fechou os olhos, não queria pensar nisso, mas em duas coisas não podemos mandar; em nossos pensamentos, que voam para onde, quando e como querem. E no coração, que bate mais forte por quem bem entende, mesmo contra o senso comum._

_.- E então, Sara?_

_- E então, o quê?_

_- Não se faça de desentendida, Sara, você me traiu, não foi? – A voz dele já estava alterada._

_- Eu nunca trairia você, Gil! Eu te amo você sabe disso._

_- Uma coisa, necessariamente, não exclui a outra!_

_Ela se lembra de ter sentido lhe faltar o chão. Como ele podia duvidar dela assim? Após tantos anos de espera, de desencontros, de amar sozinha, enquanto ele se decidia?_

_- Como você explica as fotos que recebi? – Continuava ele._

_- Eu já te expliquei: quem fez isto, me odeia. Quer acabar comigo. E usou você para isso!_

_- Só me responda uma coisa, Sara: era você naquelas fotos?_

_- Era._

_- Você foi obrigada, de alguma forma?_

_- Não ... Mas nunca traí você, como eu poderia? Eu te amo muito, você sabe..._

_- As evidências falam contra você, honey! Sinto muito!_

_- Você não poderia esquecer, essa malditas evidências, ao menos uma vez? – Ela falou súplice. – Eu me sinto muito só, é terrível encarar o silêncio dessa casa! Você não está aqui, para conversar comigo. Nem para me abraçar, quando tenho algum pesadelo. Nem para enxugar minhas lágrimas..._

_Então ele foi frio, cruel até. Ela achava que não merecia tal tratamento._

_- Você está nessa situação porque quer, podia estar comigo!_

_- E renunciar ao CSI?_

_- Eu renunciei!_

_- Pelo amor de Deus, Gil,! SÃO situações diferentes!_

_Ele não disse mais nada. Pegou a valise que nem chegou a abrir e saiu, deixando-a parada no meio do quarto, com lágrimas querendo sair dos seus olhos. "Ele não disse, mas isto foi um adeus..." Ouviu um barulhinho e julgou ser o desengate de sua alma da dele._

_Resolveu limpar a escrivaninha, na sala e, tendo em mãos um retrato daquela época viu-se transportada, com a magia das lembranças. Estava pronta a assistir uma palestra, com o Dr. Grissom, em São Francisco..Era o ano de 1998, Sara entrou naquele anfiteatro, e sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma. Nem a de Grissom..._

_Ele era mais jovem do que pensara e bem sedutor também, era mais alegre e aberto do que agora. Sara perdeu o fôlego ao trombar com aqueles olhos que lhe pareciam pedacinhos do céu. Foi a primeira vez que ouviu o clique que juntou suas almas até agora._

_Grissom também se sentiu bem, com aquela bela estudante morena com um rabo de cavalo, longilínea, dona de um belo par de pernas, uns aveludados olhos castanhos e uma risada contagiante._

_Voltaram a se encontrar em Las Vegas. Ela veio sob o pretexto de investigar Warrick Brown e, foi ficando... Ele já não era o mesmo. Mais sisudo, menos acessível, coisa que não intimidou Sara ao longo dos anos. Ela persistiu bastante, até ser vitoriosa, depois daquele terrível atentado `a vida de Nick._

_Eles se encontravam ora no apartamento de um, ora no do outro, sempre muito discretos, porque ninguém podia ficar sabendo, pois o CSI tinha regras muito rígidas em relação ao namoro dos seus funcionários. Eles não podiam sair, aparecer em publico, tinham que se restringir às quatro paredes de um apartamento. E eles não reclamavam..._

_O tempo foi passando e arrumaram um lugar só deles, foram levando coisas favoritas, para que seu ninho de amor tivesse a cara deles. Embora mantivessem seus respectivos apartamentos, para despistar, seus encontros eram quase sempre, no lugarzinho deles. Estavam bem, até Sara ser sequestrada por aquela doida das maquetes._

_Ela parecia recuperada, mas na verdade, não estava nada bem. Mesmo com um pedido de casamento, ela não suportou e foi embora da cidade. Grissom ficou arrasado, desinteressou-se de tudo até que culminou com a sua saída definitiva do CSI. Ela emocionou-se quando ele achou-a na Costa Rica._

_- Nem acredito que você está aqui!_

_- Eu precisava encontrar você! Afinal, você é meu coração, não posso ficar sem meu coração! – Disse Grissom, beijando Sara sofregamente._

_Sara sentia-se no céu; estava muito feliz. Aquele homem incrível tinha vindo atrás dela. Dali, foram para Paris, se casaram e viviam aos beijos e abraços vivendo os melhores dias e as melhores noites, daquele amor._

_Foi então que chegou o e-mail de Ecklie pedindo a ajuda de Grissom. Ao receber a mensagem, Grissom não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho de satisfação, era Deus escrevendo certo, por linhas tortas . . Apesar de se sentir justiçado, Grissom percebeu que não poderia ir, pois assuntos com a Sorbonne, o seguravam ali._

_- Eu vou! – Declarou Sara inesperadamente._

_- VOCÊ? – Ele perguntou surpreso._

_- Sim! Estou recuperada e,além disso, louca para trabalhar. E convenhamos Gil, eu sou boa nisso, é só o que sei fazer!_

_- Está sendo injusta, honey, você é uma pessoa muito inteligente e uma esposa perfeita!_

_Ela ficou tão feliz com a resposta, que se jogou sobre ele, cobrindo seu rosto de beijos Passaram boa parte da noite conversando sobre como fazer durar aquele casamento `a distância. Era pra ser temporário, mas ela acabou ficando. Logo um mês se tornou um ano e viraram dois, três..._

_Eles se encontravam de vez em quando; uma vez ele ia pra casa, outra ela viajava para onde ele estava. Entusiasmados, no início, defendiam esse tipo de casamento, com unhas e dentes. Agora, com os anos passando, já não defendiam a tese com muita ênfase._

_Sara deu um risinho meio cínico. A coisa não funcionara muito bem, na prática. Eles se distanciaram muito. Aquele amor pegando fogo, tinha esfriado ainda era loucamente enamorada pelo marido, Ele ,bem, ela já não podia dizer..._

_Terminou de arrumar a escrivaninha e foi para o quintal, estava precisando respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Sua atenção foi chamada pelas suas roseiras, mas acabou vendo as floreiras de gerânios, que estava cuidando, para pôr na janela do quarto. Agachou-se e segurou a planta, cheia de ternura._

_Ela sorriu ao lembrar. Tudo começou em Paris, com um vaso de gerânios, que Grissom comprou numa feira e deu para ela, revia aquela manhã, ele na sua frente, dando uma de professor ao estender o vaso para ela._

_- Tem duzentas e quarenta espécies de gerânios._ _De um modo geral, esta flor está associada à superação pessoal perante difíceis obstáculos. Isto porque apesar de ser uma flor delicada, apresenta uma alta resistência a adversidades (como o frio, por exemplo). O gerânio escuro significa tristeza, o gerânio rosa indica preferência e o gerânio vermelho representa consolo, e também está associada ao romantismo e sensualidade._

_Ela gostava muito dele como professor. Além dele ter uma excelente didática, ele entendia sobre tudo. Ela não deixava de se espantar com o enorme cabedal dele. Sara sempre seria grata por tudo que ele havia ensinado a ela. Até no amor havia lhe ensinado muito. Grissom não fora seu primeiro homem. Mas não se podia dizer que ele não a tinha feito verdadeiramente mulher. Consequências do amor..._

_Sara levantou-se e elevou a cabeça, olhando para o céu. Respirou fundo. Ela ainda esperava que ele reconsiderasse e voltasse para ela. Enfim, se ele não voltasse, ela faria como o seu gerânio vermelho,Ela estava fraca devido às circunstâncias mas, ela superaria todos os problemas, e acharia um novo amor._

_Graças a ele, hoje ela era maior e melhor como pessoa. Amores vão e vem, mas a capacidade de amar do ser humano não tem limites._

_ FIM_


End file.
